Learning to Love again
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: When Legolas and Tauriel attend Kíli's funeral, and meet his mother, Dís. Thorin's sister made Tauriel Promise her something: to learn to love again. Rated T, but is likely to go up. Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy Fic (this is the entire Genre... they only give us two)


**Learning to Love Again**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I had this one come to me after seeing 'Battle of the Five Armies' in the Theater. AND REMEMBER, THE MORE POSITIVE REVIEWS A WRITER RECIEVES, THE MORE MOTIVATED HE BECOMES!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

**CHAPTER 1**

Legolas wasn't surprised when Tauriel had decided to attend Fíli and Kíli's funeral; she had devoloped feelings of love for the latter and it was her choice to make. It was strange watching them lay the bodies into these stone caskets… then again death was not something Elves had to fear in a natural sense. As the Dwarves began leaving, one Dwarf approached them and looked at the red head. "Are you Tauriel," the Dwarf asked with a more womanly accent.

"I am," the she-elf replied.

"I'm Kíli and Fíli's mother Dís," she explained as she grabbed Tauriel's hands placing a smooth stone in it, "And I want you to have this."

Tauriel's breathe hitched in her throat: it was the same stone Kíli had with him when they first met. "I don't understand."

"You've experienced a great heartbreak," replied Dís, "I want you to promise me that you'll allow yourself to love again."

A single tear rolled down Tauriel's cheek after hearing this: would she really want to let herself feel this pain again? "The pain of losing a loved one never goes away;" stated Dis, "but we all know what happens when you close your heart because of it."

Legolas didn't miss the jab at his father, but understood what she was getting at.

"I'll try," answered Tauriel.

Thorin's sister smiled and said, "That's all I ask of you."

XxX

Legolas and Tauriel stopped at Dale to stock up on supplies before they set off for Beorn's house. They were hoping to purchase a set of horses from the skin-changes so they could reach the Elven Sancutary of Rivendell, but Bard had been kind enough to sell them a couple horses: Male and Female.

Ironically enough, the two seemed to parallel their new owners: the female seemed to be going through depression, and the male showed a desire to help her through it.

Tauriel had named her horse Dis after Kili's mother, and Legolas named his Thorin due to the strength the dwarf showed. "We should make it to Beorn's by sundown if we maintain a steady pace," stated the elven prince.

Tauriel nodded, "Mmhmm."

"You've been quiet lately," he pointed out.

Tauriel sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Legolas nodded and said nothing since he couldn't think of anything particularly nice to say.

XxX

It was sundown, and they had just arrived at Beorn's house. "He isn't here," said Legolas as they dismounted their horses.

They suddenly heard the sound of a bear roaring which prompted Tauriel to say, "I believe you stand corrected." The two elves then ran inside the house and bared the door until they were certain he had left.

"We'll sleep here for the night," stated the Elven Prince. Tauriel had no objections so she lay down and tried to sleep, keyword tried. No matter how hard she tried, sleep seemed to elude her... and Legolas noticed. "You're restless," he noted, "You want to sleep, but there is something in your mind that won't allow it.

"Why did you give up everything for me," she finally asked him, "I'm just a lowly Silvan Elf, part of the reason I opened my heart to Kíli is because your father made it clear that he wouldn't allow you to pledge yourself to me."

"Who I pledge myself to is my choice," replied Legolas, "Not his."

"But why stand by me when I was clearly pushing you away," she asked on the verge of tears.

Legolas went and knelt before her, "Because what you felt and still feel for Kíli is what I feel for you: I love you Tauriel... in a way I always have." He then took her hand and kissed it tenderly before saying, "Which is why I am willing to wait for your heart to heal."

"You're sweet," she said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

XxX

That night the skin changer walked in to see the two elves sleeping side by side, but not embracing one another. "Interesting," he mumbled, "I'll ask about it in the morning."

XxX

The next morning they were treated to a hearty breakfast consisting of Mutton, Biscuits, Cheese, Milk, and Honey. "We appreciate your hospitality," stated Legolas.

"I just want to know why you're taking this route home," he answered honestly.

Tauriel said nothing, so Legolas did, "My father banished Tauriel for doing what she knew was right, and I told him that if there is no place for her in his kingdom, then there is no place for me either."

"You're a rare breed for an elf," grunted Beorn, "Most would have gone on with their eternal life, but you chose to stand beside the one you love... even if she'll never be able to love you."

"Don't say that," Tauriel snapped, "I made a promise to allow myself to love again, and I have no intention of breaking that promise."

Beorn smiled at her aggressive response, "You wouldn't have raised your voice if you didn't feel something for the Elf Prince."

XxX

"This should be enough food to get you as far as Rivendell," said Beorn as he handed them a Jar of Honey, four Loaves of Bread, and two bags of apples.

"Thank you Beorn," replied Legolas, "Until we meet again." The two rode off towards the Gap of Rohan, fully intent on meeting this son of Arathorn, this one called Estel.

**DONE!**

EXPLANTIONS!

Why are they headed to Rivendell, and why did you call Aragorn Estel?

Aragorn was about 13 years old during the Battle of the Five Armies, and he stayed in Rivendell with his mother, Gilrean, until he was in his early twenties… Only once he started adventuring did he start going by the name Strider. (Seriously Mr. Jackson, You need to get your facts straight ahead of time.)

What does Estel Mean?

It means Hope.

Who gave him the nickname?

Elrond.


End file.
